


Llamemoslo vínculo por simplicidad

by RainbowRandom



Category: Fire and Stone (Crossover) (Dark Horse Comics), Life and Death (Crossover) (Dark Horse Comics), Predator
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Crack continuation, F/F, Genetic investigations, Genetics, Hybrids, Impregnation, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Investigations, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Predator/Human Relationships, Science Fiction, Weyland Industries, Weyland-Yutani
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandom/pseuds/RainbowRandom
Summary: Situado luego de los acontecimientos de Prometheus (Vida y Muerte): Conflicto Final. Galgo despierta luego de una larga estancia en hipersueño, pero no en la tierra o una prisión del gobierno de la tierra como hubiera pensado y lleva una “carga” valiosa consigo.





	1. Parte del conflicto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeroNiakeehl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeroNiakeehl/gifts).



> ¡Hola! Empece a escribir este fanfic hace mucho, quizás un año luego de enamorarme de esta saga que estaba en emisión en aquel entonces y luego de casi terminarlo, decide parar porque en el fondo sabia que no podría subirlo . Descubrí esta Saga gracias a un fanart de Galgo/Ahab, siempre he estado activa como un fantasma en el Fandom de Predator y me dio curiosidad estos dos personajes y por que los emparejaban, así que leí los cómics y termine enamorándome tanto de la ship que me inspire y escribí esto. Lo dedico a mi hermana mayor, ya que ella me animó/amenazó para terminarlo y me alegra en el fondo que lo haya hecho.

La nave aterriza lista para recogerlos, para partir a la tierra, Jill está destrozada y Galgo no podía hacer nada más que acompañarla en el sentimiento de pérdida, se sentía extraño y vacío, no iba a admitirlo pero la despedida de Ahab lo había drenado de energía, todas sus emociones estaban a punta de flor ante los recientes acontecimientos y la repentina soledad, saber que él no estaría allí para salvar su trasero de cualquier problema y gruñir algo antes de marcharse, fingiendo que no le importaba su bienestar pero corriendo a su protección cuando las cosas se tornaban peligrosas. Un suspiro que no nota se le escapa y llama la atención de algunos.  
  
¿Lo extrañas? Yo la extraño a ella también, supongo que ambos perdimos algo hoy - Comenta Jill con la mirada perdida, el dolor se refleja en sus ojos y el cansancio emocional la hace parecer aturdida.   
  
Sabe a qué se refiere, pero prefiere dejarlo así y continuar lamiéndose las heridas en silencio, cuando vuelva a la tierra y busque un lugar donde pasar el tiempo hasta conseguir otra nave, cree que la sombra de los recuerdos lo perseguirá por las noches durante un largo tiempo.   
  
Es un monstruo. Un asesino, estás mejor sin él - Galgo no sabe si es verdad o mentira, la sargento parece tan convencida de sus palabras y se silencia al ver la mirada en los ojos azules del sobreviviente, quien intenta aliviar las tensiones mientras se prepara mentalmente para el hipersueño.   
  
Necesita algo de paz interior, aunque se maldice por callar tantas cosas que antes hubiera querido decirle; luego de tener sexo solo podía pensar en lo bien que se sintió, como su cuerpo se acomoda solo para recibir a Ahab, sin embargo, se conformaba con descansar su cabeza sobre el grueso hombro y caer dormido en el agotamiento. La preparación para el hipersueño es rápida y efectiva de mano de los sintéticos, antes de lo que cree ya está rondando en la inconsciencia. 

* * *

 

Tierra desolada, Lv-223. Año 0 de estancia, 4 meses desde el accidente.  
  
Galgo no es tonto, nunca lo ha sido y tiene una ligera curiosidad por su comportamiento, siempre al acecho de su seguridad y solo acudiendo en su ayuda, Angela le observa con impaciencia, su silencio es bien recibido pero extraño y a pesar de que no le importa realmente se atreve a preguntar, una respuesta vana es lo que recibe y está absolutamente fuera de lugar para ella, las demás no dicen nada y prefieren lanzarse miradas interrogantes cada poco, Ahab entra en la cueva poco después y le señala con sus garras antes de salir nuevamente, no lo piensa al correr detrás.   
  
¿A dónde me llevas? – Pregunta cuando nota la tranquilidad con la cual Ahab le lleva a algún sitio, siquiera le ha dedicado un gruñido – Bien, si no quieres responderme iremos todo el maldito camino en silencio.   
  
Así que van en silencio, para Galgo es incómodo y extraño, quiere darle comentarios sagaces y hacer malos chistes para hacer pasar el tiempo, pero, no lo hace y no entiende que le detiene, lo guía por la espesa jungla con total naturalidad como si conociera todo el terreno, aunque sería algo que no le sorprendería en lo más mínimo. Choca contra la espalda musculosa cuando se detiene y se da cuenta de que ha estado perdido en sus pensamientos, mira hacia delante a la gran edificación abandonada y después al alienígena con emoción.   
  
¡Esto es fantástico! ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? – Dice Helder con una enorme sonrisa de alegría – ¡Ahab, esto es lo mejor que me has dado! Además del arma, claro está.   
  
Un gruñido particular y algo extraño en su idioma alienígena es su única respuesta, sin embargo, se acerca repentinamente de una manera que no había hecho antes, hay algo extraño en su ojo y particularmente fuera de lugar a sus anteriores expresiones, Galgo no cree que fuera a lastimarlo ya ha dejado en claro antes que esa es su menor intensión, de todas formas es raro. Sin más, el humano se acerca y mira hacia el rostro alienígena con tranquilidad, como si esperara una respuesta a su comportamiento, escucha un sonido insólito ¿Ahab se estaba riendo?   
  
Da un empujón al gran sujeto que no logra moverlo y empieza a caminar de regreso al campamento improvisado. Luego de decir las buenas nuevas al equipo, la noche cae rápido entre emociones y Ahab empieza a marcharse nuevamente a donde sea que ha estado viviendo todo este tiempo, no obstante, esta vez lo toma del brazo y le da un leve empujón hacia delante.   
  
¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? – Cuestiona enojado ante este extraño trato – Ahab ¿qué mosca te picó?   
  
El mencionado ladea su cabeza a un lado, pero, sigue insistiendo al continuar empujándolo ligeramente por el brazo. Este en específico era el día más chocante que había tenido con Ahab, nunca se había comportado así y no era algo que le gustara.   
  
¿Quieres que te siga o algo? – El alienígena asiente y vuelve a empujarlo, esta vez obedece – Esta bien, ya voy.   
  
Lo lleva a través de un sendero distinto esta vez, cercano a las montañas y algo aislado, la cueva es distinta y silenciosa, está protegida por trampas hechas por la mano de Ahab, es impresionante, logró hacer su propia fortaleza el solo y no es como si le sorprendiera. Al entrar nota los múltiples cráneos colgados en la pared y los animales organizados, los mismos “cerdos” que utilizaban para comer.   
  
Vaya casita te has montado aquí, parece que incluso vives mejor que nosotros allá arriba – Comenta inspeccionando el lugar a fondo, antes de que pueda notarlo escucha el sonido del rayo de Ahab encender el fuego – Supongo que querías que viera esto y ahora tendré que pasar la noche aquí, que oportuno de tu parte.   
  
Ambos están sentados frente al fuego, intentan mantener las distancias aunque parezca inútil, Ahab extiende su mano y le hace una señal para que se acerque, obedece con curiosidad y se acerca, sentándose a su lado para mirar al fuego sin preocupación, velozmente una mano se posa en su cintura y lo eleva, colocándolo encima de la entrepierna cubierta y siente el metal frío bajo su trasero, en cambio la piel en contacto es cálida y dura, puro músculo, no sabe si hacer algún comentario divertido sobre esto y solo coloca sus manos sobre el pecho descubierto.   
  
Así que era esto, ya sabía, nadie podía estar tanto tiempo encadenado a mi sin enamorarse – Dice con una sonrisa nerviosa, si esto hubiera ocurrido con alguien más no sería tan difícil y no entiende el porqué se siente fuera de su elemento al estar cerca de este cazador, siempre ha dominado en sus relaciones y estar con alguien/algo equipado para mostrar dominio lo deja fuera de su altanero y enternecedor carácter, pero, al final de cuentas es solo Ahab – Esto es estúpido ¿Quieres hacerlo al fin y al cabo? Aunque soy una maquina, enamoró incluso a seres de otros mundos.   
  
Otra vez ese sonido y como se estiran los apéndices de su mandíbula, le gusta el sonido y sabe cómo identificarlo, alza su mano y toca la herida cicatrizada donde se encuentra su ojo faltante, su piel es dura y suave a su manera, de una textura desconocida para sus dedos. Ahora posa su atención en los apéndices de su cabeza, al inicio creyó que era cabello pero ahora al tocarlos tienen una composición parecida a la piel y obtiene una reacción cuando los toca, Ahab aprieta sus manos en sus caderas y gruñe levemente.   
  
¿Te gusta? – Pregunta volviendo a tirar y ganándose una embestida hacia arriba, el metal chocando contra su trasero lo hace consciente de lo que se está ofreciendo a hacer y con quién lo hará – Mejor que sea a mi manera o esto me dolerá solamente a mí y por mucho tiempo.   
  
Ha estado anteriormente con uno que otro hombre, dio su culo a torcer más de una vez a causa de apuestas o malas borracheras en bares de una que otra estrella, aunque, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza tener que montar el pene de un alienígena caliente y no debería sonar tan excitante como en su mente lo hacía, quizás era mucho tiempo solo y falta de calor humano, pero deseaba esto. Parece esperar pacientemente sus movimientos y las garras comienzan a acariciar sus caderas, es lento y comprende que Ahab lo está dejando hacerlo a su manera, sin siquiera protestar y siente el peso de la confianza que le está ofreciendo.   
  
Ahora está ladeando su cabeza a un lado, parece hacer eso con la curiosidad o será pidiendo permiso, no lo sabe con certeza y solo disfruta cuando las garras acariciando su espalda, el alienígena lo saca de su regazo por un momento y quita el protector de metal además de su taparrabo.   
  
Su pene es grande, grueso y con textura cambiante, en la punta es de un tono más claro y suave que se asemeja al color de su piel y lo demás es más oscuro con venas palpitantes, enormes bolas en las cuales solo quiere hundir su rostro y disfrutar de la sensación de los mismos. Su mano se aventura y se envuelve alrededor del miembro erguido, sus dedos tiemblan al bajar para mostrar la carne rosada bajo el prepucio, un suave ronroneo es lo que recibe a cambio.   
  
El olor de su entrepierna es fuerte y almizclado, se acerca un poco más y hunde su rostro contra las grandes bolas, su cuerpo tiembla en respuesta, es algo biológico que no puede controlar y toma uno de los testículos en su boca, Ahab ronronea por lo bajo y pone una mano sobre su cabeza, enredando sus garras entre las hebras desordenadas. La respiración de Galgo se detiene por un momento ante la sensación de la mano cálida en su cabello, rápidamente se siente consciente de que toda la atención está puesta sobre él y se acomoda para tomar la cabeza entre sus labios con un pop mojado, tiene un sabor extraño y desconocido que le hace gemir mientras se esfuerza por tomar más, está chupando a menos de la mitad cuando empieza a deshacer el cinturón de sus pantalones con una mano.   
  
Hijo de puta – Jadea contra el miembro en su boca al liberar su erección palpitante de su ropa, es entonces cuando siente algo extraño en su boca – ¿Qué diablos?   
  
Se aleja de Ahab para ver cómo su pene empieza a segregar una sustancia pegajosa alrededor de sus dedos, su olor es picante y desconocido, acerca sus dedos cubiertos a su boca y prueba con curiosidad, sabe a adrenalina, peligro y picante, tres cosas que adora y se encuentran solo en el, rápidamente vuelve a envolver sus dedos alrededor del pene y bajar y subir su mano con lentitud, disfrutar del lento ronroneo y levantarse para quitar su ropa por completo, siempre ha estado orgulloso de su cuerpo, pero hay algo en la mirada penetrante que le hace sentirse como si tuviera que demostrar algo.   
  
Se arrodilló, su mano húmeda se dirige a su trasero, ha sido un tiempo desde la última vez que hizo esto y su dedo entra con esfuerzo, un jadeo entrecortado sale de su boca cuando empieza a moverlo a un ritmo lento, suelta un gemido de sorpresa cuando Ahab lo toma por la cintura y lo acomoda sobre su espalda, abriendo sus piernas para mirarle mientras se estira con sus dedos. Esta posición le deja expuesto y vulnerable, su propio pene duele de lo excitado que se encuentra contra su estómago, nunca pensó que esto le atraería tanto y disfruta de cómo entra una de sus garras con su propio dedo, el movimiento desigual y áspero hace arder sus paredes internas, saca su dedo y deja a Ahab hacer el trabajo, ahora dos garras extienden su trasero con parsimonia, ya que incluso en esto quiere tener el placer de dominar.   
  
Dios mío – Jadeó cuando otro más entra a estirar, el lubricante improvisado se ha secado y ahora es un ligero dolor acompañando al placer – Ahab.   
  
Toma la muñeca y detiene su movimiento, gime insatisfecho y dentro de su piel pica el morbo de si cabrá dentro, sin embargo, eso no le importa y extiende sus piernas de manera obscena, un ronroneo alegre sale de lo profundo del pecho de Ahab, quien se acerca para posicionarse y Galgo sostiene la respiración cuando siente que comienza a empujar contra su entrada. Es lento y pausado, sus entrañas hacen paso y se queda sin aliento, duele tan bien, entonces para y se queda viendo a su rostro, estudiando sus reacciones, ambos son extraños el uno al otro.   
  
Jesús, María y José, se siente maravilloso y apenas puede mantener su boca cerrada, la primera embestida que trae la fricción es embriagante y gime cuando marca un ritmo castigador. Está tan lleno que no sabe cómo encuentra espacio para moverse, la estúpida preocupación de que vaya más allá de su diafragma y lo mate palpita a través de su piel, su cuerpo está tan estirado que saca todo el aire de sus pulmones cada vez que se mueve y el deseo de gritar que se detenga viene como un tren de carga, pero, no lo hace ya que se niega a perder tal placer y alza las manos para sujetarse a los hombros de Ahab, quien no hace más que cumplir su deseo, sus pechos están al ras y aprovecha para envolver sus piernas en la ancha cintura, muerde en el hombro para calmar sus pensamientos cuando es levantado del suelo y vuelven a una posición sentada, Galgo está de vuelta en su regazo, cuando se asienta puede sentirlo más profundo si era posible y grita al sentir la punta haciendo presión a su próstata, su pene frotándose contra el esculpido abdomen ajeno y una de sus manos tirando de los apéndices de la cabeza de Ahab con tanta fuerza como puede, causando gruñidos en su acompañante.   
  
Grita por mas en medio de su éxtasis, todo pensamiento coherente se ha ido, solo desea probar más de la sensación intoxicante y no le importa lo que pase después, se mueve dentro con tanta rudeza y tomando lo que es suyo con dominio, siente la presión en su vientre bajo y su miembro que continúa frotando con cada embestida hacia arriba, una lenta explosión de palabras sale de su boca y jadea lo bien que se siente con cada halago que conoce, reza a sus dioses y agradeció a cualquier fuerza externa mientras es embestido, jodido por completo y lleno de manera que nunca imaginó podría soportar su cuerpo.   
  
Galgo viene con un gemido ahogado, en la cúspide de su cima las garras enterrándose en sus caderas traen una sensación de dolor acogedora a su orgasmo. Cae agotado y deja reposar todo su peso en el otro, está respirando agitado cuando gime al sentir el orgasmo ajeno llegando en su interior y esta tan caliente como brazas, mojado y ardiendo, chasquea sus caderas hacia arriba hasta que derrama hasta su última gota de semen en sus entrañas.   
  
No tiene palabras, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Galgo Helder está sin aliento, solo guarda silencio y tampoco sabe cuando cayó dormido.   


* * *

  
Despierta contra el pecho musculoso, un bostezo sale de su boca y se levanta para estirarse, Ahab está mirando por la salida de su cueva recostado de una pared, nota que se ha quedado para dejarlo descansar sobre él, ya que suele ponerse en marcha con el alba. Se da cuenta rápidamente que está sentado sobre la entrepierna resguardada con la armadura del extraño metal y se queda mirando esto por algunos segundos, no es como si no hubiera estado sobre ese pene anoche y sin nada por medio, pero continúa siendo extraño.   
  
Buenos días, Ahab – Dice Galgo volviendo a descansar su peso contra el alienígena, luego de su primer “Apaño” no sabe cómo funcionará esto y teme a la idea de no obtener más favores de su parte, a veces este planeta lleno de criaturas hostiles lo supera y aún no está listo para la muerte o al menos así lo cree – ¿Nada que agregar? ¿Ni siquiera un “eres fantástico, Galgo” en tu idioma? Que descaro.   
  
Ahab responde algo extraño en su idioma y ahora le observa con evidente curiosidad, Galgo es de los que mantienen la mirada con cualquiera, sin embargo, ahora siente una pizca de timidez y nerviosismo, las cuales echa a un lado. El Yautja desliza su mano por la mejilla humana y acaricia suavemente, Helder se recuesta en el tacto y se deja hacer, es una sensación rara y a la que puede acostumbrarse.

* * *

  
Galgo, creíamos que no ibas a regresar – Dice una de las mujeres al verlo entrar por la puerta y nota rápidamente el cambio en su caminar – Galgo…   
  
Caminas más lento que nunca ¿Qué te pasa, Galgo? – Pregunta Angela con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa burlona – Lo sabía y lo sabíamos.   
  
No voy a hablar de eso con ustedes – Afirma con enojo al darse cuenta de que todos notan el cambio – Así que dejemos esto así.   
  
Caminas como yo luego de mi graduación de secundaria – Comenta la rubia con una enorme sonrisa jocosa y logrando hacer reír a las otras – Ya sabía yo que esa protección te iba a valer algo.   
  
Eso no me sorprende para nada, por lo menos ese culo nos sirve para algo más que ocupar espacio – Espeta Jill entre carcajadas, ella se lo está tomando con mucha gracia – Con razón nos ayuda tanto o te ayuda tanto, damisela en peligro.   
  
¿Cómo saldremos a cazar para la cena? Apenas puedes moverte – Cuestiona la Capitán Foster con una leve sonrisa aun plasmada en el rostro, pero, aun así con preocupación – Esto es un tema que nos afecta a todos y debe ser debatido.   
  
Ahab traerá comida – Y piensa que después de lo que le hizo sabrá que no podrá salir a cazar algo para comer, al menos debería saberlo ya – O al menos eso espero.   
  
Si, para ti ¿Y el resto? – Dice Angela sonriendo, es extraño cuando las sospechas resultan siendo ciertas – No estás solo aquí, damisela.   
  
¿Comeremos todos al final o no? – Pregunta sentándose lentamente contra una pared, desvía su mirada hacia el techo, esto es más vergonzoso de lo que debería y en estos momentos desearía estar solo – Solo déjenme en paz y piensen en que van a comer gracias a este culo.   
  
Las mujeres estallan en carcajadas, quizás la risa era mejor que el arrepentimiento y la vergüenza, aunque en realidad no las sintiera.   


* * *

  
Pasa más tiempo del que debería con Ahab, pero es algo que no puede controlar y cada vez que ve al alienígena parado entre la maleza de la jungla sabe que es algún tipo de señal. Ama lo cálido que es el pecho de Ahab y como sus manos acariciaban sus caderas, sin embargo, algo extraño pasa, todo se vuelve frío y le falta el aire por un momento, el alienígena desaparece y le deja solo, aunque es algo que nunca haría, no estaba dispuesto a aceptar que lo había abandonado. Abre los ojos y toma una respiración forzada, se da cuenta de que está rodeado de personas, parece una sala médica e intenta levantarse aunque es detenido por los paramédicos de la nave.   
  
Sr. Helder, somos del equipo médico de la Weyland-Yutani – Explica un hombre algo mayor, canoso y de aspecto cansado – Usted tiene algo muy valioso, además de información de su anterior viaje a Lv-223 y queremos que cuente todo.   
  
¿Por qué estoy en la enfermería, pasó algo en el hipersueño? – Pregunta Galgo respirando con rapidez, siente que el aire le falta en una sala congestionada – ¿Dónde están los demás? Yo no tengo nada que le pertenezca a la compañía.   
  
Bueno la señora Jill nos prometió un ejemplar de embrión de una criatura y con su esposa muerta y el espécimen perdido, habíamos perdido la esperanza hasta que la computadora y los sintéticos encontraron unas lecturas extrañas en usted, es un milagro y esta cargando en su vientre a una xeno criatura intergaláctica, no sabemos de cuál se trata en específico, solo sabemos que los llaman “Cazadores” – El doctor parece tranquilo al recitar aquella información, como si debería sentirse orgulloso de eso – Háblenos de la situación.   
  
Eso es imposible, yo ni siquiera estuve cerca de la colonia y mucho menos de algún abraza caras, Ahab no dejo que se acercaran a mi esas criaturas – Responde pensativo, aquel segundo en el cual flaqueo fue cubierto por la protección de su compañero – No pienso decirle nada de lo que pasa en LV-223, de seguro ya saben toda la historia de sus militares.   
  
El famoso Ahab del cual todos hablan en los interrogatorios, dicen que tenía un vínculo con usted – Informa leyendo los archivos en la carpeta digital – El cazador era un extraterrestre humanoide y usted lograba entenderlo, algunas sospechas llevan a la conclusión de que el embrión dentro de usted no es de los seres oscuros denominados xenomorfos, sino, de su compañero alienígena. La forma ósea del cráneo del infante no concuerdan con la humana y es casi imposible, pero, continuó formándose a pesar del estado de criogenia.   
  
Galgo traga fuerte y ríe, eso parece desconcertar a los médicos. Piensa en eso por un momento, ¿habría podido detener a Ahab de irse si hubiera sabido que traía un niño en su vientre? Aunque no sabe cómo nacen los cazadores, si eran parecidos a las criaturas negras, nunca había visto a una hembra de la especie ¿Y si morían en los nacimientos? Ahora mil y un preocupaciones estaban sobre él, pero más sobre el destino de su hijo si él moría. Y ahora es que nota lo hinchado de su estómago, parece tener 5 meses de embarazo, los cuales pasó en hibernación en la nave de regreso.   
  
Nada de eso tiene sentido, sus suposiciones son tontas ¿Qué suponen? – Cuestiona con molestia y mostrando esa sonrisa confiada, debe fingir para saber a dónde va todo esto aunque no puede evitar posar su mano en su vientre – De seguro algún parásito espacial está en mi estómago matándome lentamente mientras hablamos, es estúpido, apenas hemos evolucionado para construir naves espaciales y creen que podría cargan el hijo de un extraterrestre, no sean ridículos.   
  
Sr. Helder, no estamos bromeando ¿Usted mantuvo relaciones sexuales con el cazador Ahab? – La pregunta viene en un tono fuerte, quieren intimidarlo y estrecha los ojos con enojo – ¡Sr. Helder conteste a la pregunta!   
  
No responde. Simplemente se guarda su opinión, nunca hay que darles lo que quieren y mucho menos a la compañía de Weyland-Yutani.   


* * *

  
Primera semana de encierro, la sala donde está encerrado es espaciosa, tiene comodidades y es acolchada, al parecer no quieren que dañe al espécimen, tiene tan poco tiempo para hacerse a la idea de que está gestando a un bebé alienígena en su vientre y cada vez suena más descabellado, como una locura inventada pero su vientre abultado lo confirma y la loca idea de que lleva al hijo de Ahab es correcta, es como una bomba de tiempo a punto de explotar. Galgo los escucha hablar cuando creen que está distraído en su celda.   
  
“El embrión desarrolló su propia bolsa amniótica y logró adherirse para su supervivencia creando un espacio artificial, esta especie es fascinante y logra hacer cualquier cambio para continuar procreando, sin embargo, si sacamos el espécimen sin madurar moriría y nos sería inútil, tenemos que esperar un nacimiento para investigar más a fondo el gen que los hace tan poderosos” Explica el médico con emoción notable en la voz, al parecer esta investigación lo tiene fascinado, Galgo solo sabe que es emocionante porque este niño no le quitará su figura rompecorazones a otro que no sea él “Solo esperemos que nada que dificulte la misión salga de por medio” Comenta con normalidad.   
  
“Perfecto, Dr. Hoffman. Manténgame informado de cualquier otro cambio, el estado del Sr. Helder es delicado, aun no sabemos cómo funcionará el proceso en su cuerpo ¿Su equipo de investigación tiene alguna idea de cómo tratar al sujeto?” Dice una voz desconocida que nunca antes había escuchado.   
  
“Al momento del nacimiento será necesaria una cesárea ya que no cuenta con los órganos reproductores correspondientes para un parto, suponemos que todo irá bien y no tendremos problema a la hora de la extracción” Contesta al doblar el pasillo seguido de los pasos de seguro el equipo médico “La revisión de la primeras 21 semanas y primera semana desde el despertar de la hibernación” Lo último que logra escuchar.   
  
Ahora está solo, completamente solo. Ni siquiera sabe dónde está Angela, Chris está muerta y Jill en cierta parte también, Ahab se fue e intenta sobrellevar toda esta situación por sí mismo.

El destino es totalmente incierto para todos.

* * *

 

Su compañero camina más lento y pausado, quizás por el hecho de su copulación, aunque es adorable como se apoya de su costado cuando sus pies tambalean en el cambio de terreno, se queja de que es un bruto y de lo que le duele en consecuencia el cuerpo. Toma la mano pequeña y suave entre sus garras, eso hace detenerse al humano y tira de él hasta hacerlo chocar con su pecho, poniendo una mano detrás de su trasero le levanta en sus brazos, su humano parece avergonzado y por una vez no tiene un comentario sagaz que agregar, solo calla y se deja llevar, es demasiado mayor para los cortejos románticos pero uno de vez en cuando no sienta mal.  
  
No vuelvas a hacer eso – Murmura cuando le deja en el suelo de su ala privada del refugio, una que ahora ambos comparten – No soy tu damisela en peligro.   
  
Gruñe entre una risa y Galgo pone una mano en su pecho para alejarlo cuando se acerca, esta enojado. De todas formas se acerca y le mira con curiosidad ladeando su cabeza a un lado, este humano siempre ha llamado a sus instintos, fue su compañero e igual en cacería y ahora comparte su lecho, sobrevive a su lado, siendo un guerrero digno de su atención, se deja dominar y le entrega toda su confianza cada vez que lo toma, su propósito todavía no parece llegar aunque si debe transcurrir un tiempo aquí prefiere la compañía de su ooman a su lado.   
  
Recoge el arma alienígena y se acerca para entregársela al humano, todavía piensa un poco en cómo creyó que iba a abandonarlo aquel día en la lucha y sin embargo, volvió en el momento justo, ambos van hacia el campamento para comenzar el día y continuar con las actividades programadas.   
  
¿En qué tanto piensas? – Le pregunta su compañero al notarlo algo distraído o que no presta atención a su charla y queja sobre la organización de la nueva base, por el hecho de que debe trabajar – No me gusta que no me prestes atención, aunque me hace compararlo con los días en los que creía que Piper enloquecía y al final solo se trataba de que algunas mujeres locas le habían drogado para sacarle dinero, él era medio tonto así que no noté que algo iba mal hasta que dejó de hablar y parecía ignorarme, a final de cuentas vómito en mi hermosa nena, que por cierto tú destruiste y me encargue de colgarlo de cabeza hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente mareado para terminar de vomitar las drogas y eso si, luego lo obligue a limpiar toda la nave durante semanas, obviamente no iba a hacerlo yo.   
  
Bueno, al menos piensa a diferencia de ti, Galgo y ya deja de aburrir a Ahab con tus tontas historias – Agrega Angela, una de las humanas que los acompañan y la que parece liderar el grupo – Cuando puedas préstanos a tu macho para seguir con la construcción de las trampas, necesitamos reforzar este lugar.   
  
Quién lo creería, tantos seres en la galaxia y Ahab se fija en ti – Dice Chris afilando uno de los grandes picos con un cuchillo de piedra – Ahab hace que esto parezca fácil, demasiado realmente.   
  
Esta bien, te relevo cielo – Musita Jill al tomar el lugar de la rubia – Es un poco cansado sí, pero si trabajamos todos no nos llevará tanto tiempo.   
  
Asiente en acuerdo y procede a continuar con lo que dejó antes, todos ayudan a la construcción de defensas a diferencia de su compañero que solo observa mientras trabajan y no parece interesado en retomar las tareas para fortificar el fuerte, solo descansa y se mantiene tranquilo.   
  
Nada mal, sigan así y en poco tiempo estará todo terminado – Dice mientras limpia su arma con un paño, no es como si fingiera querer hacer algo – Buen trabajo, equipo.   
  
¡Haz algo, vago! – Ordena Angela al golpear su cabeza con su mano – Vamos, vamos.   
  
Ya, ya – Murmura Galgo sentándose a su lado y empezando a trabajar – Casi me salgo con la mía.   
  
La caída del día trae a la noche, el grupo se dispersa a sus respectivos lugares para descansar y toma a la masa de carne suave entre sus brazos, nuevamente a su área compartida, esta vez no parece enojado y se recuesta de su pecho, está dormido antes de que siquiera pueda llegar. Lo observa por la noche mientras duerme y nota el hábito que tiene por dormir en su pecho, siempre en busca del calor de su cuerpo.   


* * *

  
El Yautja anciano mira a través del cristal de su nave y mantiene su mirada fija hacia el espacio, desde que regresó a la sede de su propio clan y tomó su lugar correspondiente, con su gran trofeo y honor, tiene lugar una sola cosa en su mente. Su humano, ese molesto y tonto humano con el cual compartió lecho, con quien lucho y mantuvo cercanía, había insinuado la posibilidad de volverse a ver, nada había sido descartado de su parte y desearía que eso ocurriera, necesita algún momento juntos nuevamente.

  
Los integrantes de su clan, hablan con él sobre nuevas rutas para cazar y a pesar de ya tener un rango alto y que su última cacería haya sido efectuada, las decisiones de las cacerías son ahora cosa suya, el mando absoluto no supone un problema para él y entre reuniones, otros tipos de actividades y problemas pasajeros, no tiene tiempo para afrontar la verdad de que quiere verle, ya sabía que en algún punto querría buscarle.   
  
En sus aposentos, observa el arma que le dio antes de irse “Regalo de despedida” lo había llamado y a pesar de no ser de su agrado, tenía un efecto poderoso, un tipo de trofeo extraño y sentimental, un pleno recuerdo de que había estado allí.   
  
Un holograma y una grabación de la risa de Galgo es lo único que le queda para apreciar su imagen, la tomó un día que cazaban y sin querer una de las humanas golpeó su cabeza con una rama, nunca lo había visto reír de esa manera y le gustó, se atrevería a decir que le encantaba casi tanto como una cacería bien hecha. Su rostro enrojecido luego de su coito y su cuerpo relajado, el peso de su marco contra el suyo, el sudor de su frente y una enorme sonrisa boba, susurrando palabras sin sentido, acariciando su pecho y hombros.   
  
Todo el rostro de su pareja era extraño, sin mandíbulas y esponjoso, suave y frágil, hermoso a su manera, como su boca ajustaba su pene y succionaba para su placer, su interior aterciopelado y apretado, era débil y fuerte en distintas formas. No había una explicación para lo que sentía, emocionante y adictivo, y peligroso sobre todo, en muchas tribus no estaba mal visto tener parejas de otras especies, no obstante, más allá de procrear para tener híbridos era un punto frágil de su sociedad y algo terminantemente prohibido e inmoral, uno que otro caso se había dado y sin resultar insultante o mortal, a diferencia de lo que ocurre cuando un Xenomorfo se criaba en un cuerpo Yautja, no es como si planea tener alguno y todavía no llegaba el momento de crianza de su especie aunque de todas formas no planeaba participar.   
  
Líder – Escucha detrás de él y se da la vuelta para encarar a su hermano de tribu – La reunión acaba de finalizar, pero, parte del consejo me envió a buscarlo para debatir en privado algunos asuntos de los que no estoy autorizado para conocer.   
  
Esta bien, indique que llegare enseguida – Informa volviendo a sus asuntos, últimamente tiene mucho que pensar y poco tiempo para actuar – El tiempo es precioso.   
  
Se dirige hacia el área designada de su nave para la toma de decisiones, otro día podrá seguir pensando en su problema personal.

  
No se detiene, nunca lo ha hecho ante nada incluso ante lo imposible y aquí está discutiendo su propuesta con los demás ancianos de la tribu, algunos no parecen molestos y otros no ven lo malo, al final puede quedarse con su “mascota” carne suave y es una evidente mejora, así que ahora podría hacer lo que quisiera referente al humano que nublaba su mente. Ahora piensa en sus posibilidades, ha transcurrido un tiempo corto y poco establece desde su llegada, acomodarse luego de que creían que estaba muerto y mantenerse en su puesto como líder definido de su tribu al igual que antaño, no parece ir muy lejos de sus anteriores obligaciones, sin embargo, esa despedida le persigue en sueños y otras actividades que compartieron antes, todas esas peleas y ese tono jocoso, siempre compartiendo historias de su pasado y presionando para que contara las suyas, es un sueño o una pesadilla impasible que no deja de atormentarlo, todavía no lo sabe con certeza.   
  
Él prefiere no pensarlo mucho y dejar que el pensamiento flote a un lado menos consciente de su mente, ahora es su momento de actuar ya que siempre ha sido más de acciones que de palabras.   
  
“Ahab” Así lo había nombrado y clamaba cada vez que podía, no era su verdadero nombre pero a fuerza de no entenderse, era un buen inicio y no le desagrada del todo cuando recordaba la voz jocosa diciéndolo, había una pronunciación más humana de su nombre y más acertada, pero ya que no podía entenderlo gastar su tiempo tratando de explicarle sería inútil. Testarudos como eran ambos podrían pronunciar sus nombres solo para no admitir que no podían hablar los idiomas del otro aun si quisieran, era un ser valiente y sagaz cuando quería, siempre mostrar lo mejor para quedar bien sin importar cuánto le preocupara realmente su propio bienestar, el honor y orgullo eran más importantes, algo en lo que se conectaban muy bien.   
  
Para rastrearlo no necesita más que un poco de su ADN y por obviedad se encuentra en el arma de creación ingeniera, no sabe como reaccionara ante su próximo encuentro ni en qué problemas estará metido cuando lo encuentre y proteja, estará seguro hasta el cuello en algo, Galgo no parece poder alejarse de los problemas.   
  
Ahab lamentaría no saber que no se equivocaba en lo más mínimo.   


* * *

  
Dolor en su vientre es lo que lo despierta y llama la atención de los paramédicos, quienes acuden rápidamente. Al final todo es provocado por la rotación del espécimen y la poca preparación del cuerpo de Galgo para adaptarse a llevar al niño en su cuerpo, desde la última revisión, apenas puede mantenerse en pie y las lágrimas de dolor se arremolinan en sus ojos cuando siente una contracción ocasional, ahora valora más el trabajo de una mujer en labor de parto.   
  
Cálmate, cálmate pequeño bastardo – Gime de dolor cuando siente una patada en su intestino, es media noche y no puede dormir – No controlas tu fuerza, Jesse ¡Hijo-de-puta!   
  
Ahora su embarazo pasa a ser de alto riesgo y la seguridad aumenta a su alrededor, temen perderlos a ambos, ya que eso resultaría en mucha pérdida para la compañía. El doctor Hoffman observa al paciente luchando contra su dolor y acariciando su vientre con perseverancia, ahora no está muy seguro si podrá mantenerlo con vida, todo se está complicando peligrosamente.   
  
“Dr. Hoffman, hábleme del paciente Galgo Helder y el espécimen cazador” Dice una voz por el comunicador “Tengo la ligera sospecha de que lo estamos perdiendo, ya que los últimos reportes de la segunda al mando en el ala médica son preocupantes” Informa con una ligera molestia en la voz.   
  
“Sr… No nos apresuremos, creo que puedo hacerlo y solo necesito más fondos para el caso, resolveré esto” Responde el médico con tranquilidad “Solo es un pequeño tropiezo, solo piense en lo que podremos lograr si tenemos a esta xenoraza a nuestra disposición y con el estudio de ella, entenderemos como funciona tan evolucionada especie, solo crea en las posibilidades” Agrega al mirar hacia el paciente.   


* * *

  
  
Galgo está mirando por la diminuta vidriera de su habitación, por la puerta pasan muchos miembros de seguridad, humanos y sintéticos, algunos con trajes militar y solo espera ver algún rostro conocido, sin embargo, no lo hace, está en el ala médica de una nave, no hay movimiento que delate que está en tierra, conoce el sentir del aire artificial y el movimiento de una nave en marcha. Algo llama su atención, una mujer extrañamente parecida a la Capitán Paget ¿Podría ser?   
  
¡Hey, aquí! – Llama golpeando la puerta y logrando el efecto deseado – ¡Soy Galgo!   
  
¿Galgo? – Cuestiona la mujer sorprendida, nunca esperaba volverlo a ver y aunque al despertar no se sorprendió por no ver al hombre en la cámara de criogenia, nunca esperó encontrarlo en una nave estelar de alta seguridad militar de la Weyland-Yutani – ¿Tú qué haces aquí?   
  
Me tienen prisionero ¡Ayúdeme a salir de aquí! – Responde preocupado mientras toca su vientre – Escúcheme, no tenemos mucho tiempo, en cualquier momento volverá el Dr. Hoffman y yo necesito irme antes de que sea tarde para nosotros, es algo muy gracioso porque estamos atrapados y con mucha obviedad no tienen intención de soltar mi culo nunca, así que podrían echarme una mano ¿Tal vez?   
  
¿Nosotros? ¿Quién está ahí contigo? – Pregunta acercándose a la pequeña ventana – No sé lo que hiciste, pero si estas aquí es porque te lo mereces, no eres trigo limpio. Ya Jill nos contó toda la verdad de cómo abandonaste a la tripulación a su suerte en Lv-223 y escapaste en la Perses.   
  
Eso no importa, tampoco influye ahora y la verdad del porqué estoy aquí es más importante, escuche – Dice Galgo mirando a la militar con apuro – ¿Recuerda a Ahab? Pues la compañía quiere tener a su propio cazador personal para hacer dios sabe qué y de casualidad hay uno en mi vientre, creciendo y esperando nacer, sin saber lo que le espera, retorciéndose dentro de mi y creando su instinto asesino y cazador como toda su especie, necesitamos un poco de ayuda aquí.   
  
¿Q-que? – Es la cosa más ridícula que había escuchado jamás, sin embargo, había escuchado las declaraciones de hombres desesperados y aunque en la voz del prisionero había una clara desesperación no era del tipo fingida o necesitaba, algo era tan real y sus ojos tan expresivos en ese momento.   
  
Capitán Paget – Se gira al escuchar la voz a sus espaldas, el doctor a cargo de la zona privada y los demás médicos de la nave la observan de manera inquisitiva – El área de interrogación militar está más adelante.   
  
Si – Contesta secamente la militar, sin poder dejar de mirar a Galgo y dando un paso hacia delante.   
  
¡No, espera! – Grita Helder con desesperación – Hijo de puta.   
  
La sargento se marcha del lugar con Galgo maldiciendo a su espalda, nuevamente la compañía está mostrando su “mejor” cara y debía suponerse que esa extraña interrogación luego de despertar estaba fuera de la rutina, ya habían pasado tres semanas y no los dejaban ir, querían recolectar información de lo sucedido en Lv-223, de una manera demasiado invasiva e insistente y de alguna manera Galgo había descubierto algo que querían o en realidad tenía algo que querían.

  
Debería enterarse de lo que está pasando, no le parece correcto entrometerse pero si es cierto lo que Galgo decía, no quiere llegar a imaginar lo que haría La compañía con un ser como Ahab a su disposición.   


* * *

  
Ha pasado un mes y está enloqueciendo en este encierro, Galgo quisiera tener a alguien con quien hablar e incluso ve la posibilidad de extrañar a su anterior tripulación, espera que Angela y Jill estén en un mejor lugar que él, y que Chris descanse en paz, acariciando su vientre piensa en las conversaciones que tiene el equipo médico a su alrededor, lo tratan como si fuera inútil e irrelevante, eso lo hace sentir impotente de una manera que nunca antes había sentido. Todos hablan de lo grande que será el proyecto y de lo que hará para el futuro de la humanidad, no obstante, hablan del bebé en su vientre como un experimento de feria, no como un ser vivo al cual va a traer y proteger con todo el dolor de su cuerpo.   
  
Ya estaba hecho todo una “mamá” muy a pesar de que su último pensamiento era tener hijos, ya que está aquí, causando dolor y dispuesto a dejar cicatrices, ignorar su existencia sería lo más egoísta en este momento y eso que suele dejar de lado las necesidades de los demás, sin embargo, este bebé vivía dentro de él y por ende, era suyo para proteger, quien sabe donde estará el padre, ríe con eso al recordar viejas series de televisión y a mujeres en los bares quejándose de no saber quién era el padre de sus hijos o no saber donde se encontraba el bastardo, también recuerda a Piper hablando sobre el tema y en verdad el chico creía que tenía uno que otro hijo del cual se había desnaturalizado diciendo que no era de él, maldición, Galgo ni sabía si había embarazada a alguien y en este momento no importaba, pero necesita algo para alejarse de la locura del aislamiento y los recuerdos son lo único que le queda.   
  
“Paciente designado, es hora de su revisión matutina” Anuncia la voz de un sintético por su comunicador y se levanta con algo de esfuerzo “Diríjase a la parte norte del cubículo y espere al equipo médico en la camilla respectiva” Molesto, se recuesta en la camilla y espera con impaciencia.   
  
Los médicos entran poco tiempo después, hacen las ocasionales preguntas sobre su estado y revisan el progreso al medir su estómago, la normalidad de los latidos del infante y demás tonterías a las que no presta atención, Jesse no suele dar molestias luego de su aguda advertencia a principio del sexto mes de embarazo, ahora no son más que contracciones ocasiones y queda decir, que a final de cuentas también es preocupante, ya que puede ser un síntoma para un aborto espontáneo.   
  
Es fascinante como dos genéticas diferentes se unen de manera casi imposible para procrear y crear nuevos seres, ¿Que deparará para la humanidad el resultado de esta unión tan maravillosa? Para la ciencia, esto es un enorme descubrimiento – Comentaba el doctor principal a sus ayudantes con total fascinación – La próxima revisión será en una semana, sino se presenta algún inconveniente, pero por el momento aumentará un poco más la seguridad en el pulso y los sintéticos estarán más pendientes de cualquier cambio en su cuerpo, Doctora Vargas, informe al equipo robot por mí.   
  
Claro, Dr. Hoffman – Responde una mujer rubia totalmente emocionada, al parecer también contagiada por el estado de ánimo del equipo en general pero no parece ser la doctora autorizada.   
  
Enfermera Thomas, obténgase a responder por su nombre – Contesta esta vez la mencionada, una mujer baja y de cabello castaño, demasiado adorable para pertenecer a la tripulación de la compañía Weyland-Yutani, aunque nota esa ligera culpa en sus ojos, al parecer si tiene alma – Lo haré enseguida.   
  
Cuando termina la inspección, Galgo vuelve a quedarse solo nuevamente y suspira ante el plan del destino, no hay nadie en esta maldita nave que piense en su futuro y está comenzando a molestarse consigo mismo, esperando que llegue el momento para irse, las oportunidades se ven nulas en su sexto mes de embarazo y desarmado, sin equipo y sin ayuda, más adelante le será casi imposible y con un infante recién nacido, con un corte de cesaría, si es que acaso sobrevive a la operación, y las fuerzas drenadas de su cuerpo débil, es casi un imposible aunque ocurrió en Lv-223. Solo es cuestión de perder las esperanzas para que algo suceda.   
  
Vamos, piensa en algo – Murmura para sí mismo y se recuesta contra una pared de frío metal acolchado – Por ambos, para ambos.   
  
No le queda más remedio que esperar a que algo suceda y la figura de Jill cubriendo la luz de la pequeña reja en su puerta, le hace pensar en que quizás haya algo que al final se pueda hacer. 

* * *

 

La Capitán Paget ha sido liberada luego del segundo mes desde su despertar de la criogenia y está preocupada por lo que creyó ver ese día, las reuniones con la USCM se dan de manera diplomática y entre uno que otro asunto llega a colación los tripulantes de la Perses, sobrevivientes en Lv-223 y sobre todo el esperado tema de Galgo y Ahab, cuenta a sus superiores lo que sabe, parecen entre sorprendidos e indignados por el tema y llegan a la conclusión de que Galgo debería ser un prisionero y pagar por sus crímenes en cuanto al abandono en Lv-223, Paget sospecha que se trata de algo más, el gobierno siempre ha estado maravillado ante las xeno razas superiores de las que se solía especular y ahora con una confirmada, no dejarían que Weyland-Yutani les quitara la oportunidad de estudiar una.

  
Las posteriores semanas son de advertencia a la nave espacial Iones-13 de La compañía para que regrese al prisionero a las instalaciones de la tierra, algo a lo que obviamente se niegan, poniendo en una situación difícil a los militares y al gobierno, quienes ya están encabezando una misión de rescate muy a pesar del poder de la compañía misma y el conocimiento de que el gobierno de la tierra puede hacerlo mediante fallos de las leyes a su disposición, presiente una gran guerra legal para el futuro, pero, su tropa y ella solo seguían órdenes igual que la última vez.   
  
Roth y Freebody la observan de manera inquisitiva, la tropa parece pensar lo mismo y temer con estos temas, algunos no apoyan al intuir las razones del abordaje forzado a la nave respectiva y que tampoco será trigo limpio, pero solo era cuestión de seguir órdenes y suponer que era lo mejor, apelar a su conciencia y valores sería lo peor para un trabajo como este, ya que no los contrataron para pensar sino para pelear y servir a su gobierno.   
  
¿Y cómo vamos a infiltrarnos en la Iones-13? – Pregunta finalmente uno de los soldados para romper el silencio.   
  
Tenemos una infiltrada, Jill continúa a bordo de la Iones-13 y está dispuesta a ayudarnos, también la doctora Nicol Vargas que está siendo retenida contra su voluntad – Contesta la superior con tranquilidad – Solo que todavía no sabemos el porqué la quieren para contenerla, ya que el objetivo siempre fue su difunta esposa Chris.   
  
Weyland-Yutani es como el gobierno, siempre dice las cosas a medias y nunca se atreve a decir un porqué o la realidad a la cual te envían, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que no hay que desafiarlos – Dice Roth con una tranquilidad perturbadora, como si supiera que esto quizás resultaría en una misión sin retorno – Pero así es el destino de un soldado del gobierno.   
  
El nuevo equipo designado no parece inmutarse con ese comentario, hay una tensión palpable en el aire y es comprensible, ellos no viajaron en la misión de rescate a la luna Lv-223, ellos no saben lo que es valorar la vida cuando ves que están a punto de arrebatarla de tus manos en cualquier segundo.   


* * *

  
**¡Galgo! – Dice la voz femenina asomándose entre la reja de cristal – Pensé que no te volvería a ver.** **  
** **  
** **Jill, no sabes cuánto me alegra volverte a ver – Admite con asombro, un rostro familiar era lo que necesitaba ver en estos momentos – Ayúdame a salir de aquí.** **  
** **  
** **Ahora no puedo, pero la Capitán Paget tiene un plan – Explica la castaña mirándole con preocupación – Creo que todavía no es tiempo ni tampoco es lugar para hablar de esto.** **  
** **  
** **¿Y quieres que me conforme con eso? – Pregunta Galgo impaciente, sin poder evitar pensar con desesperación en su situación actual – Necesitamos irnos de aquí, no sé cuando empezaran los planes para deshacerse de mí.** **  
** **  
** **Es lo único que sé, creo que ambos debemos conformarnos con eso – Confiesa Jill con un encogimiento de hombros – Ambos somos parte de este proyecto de Weyland-Yutani y no es como si pudieras hacer nada solos, solo nos toca confiar.** **  
** **  
** **¿Cómo? ¿Tú también? – Cuestionó sorprendido, creía que era lo único rescatable de la anterior misión y sin embargo, Jill también estaba atrapada con ellos – Dime más, necesito saber algo más detallado que eso.** **  
** **  
** **“Paciente designado, no tiene permiso para recibir visitas. Visitante aléjese de la puerta antes de que seguridad la obstaculice” Dice la máquina interrumpiendo su conversación.** **  
** **  
** **La mujer se aleja corriendo del lugar y Galgo piensa en sus posibilidades de escapar, ahora parecen más accesibles que antaño.** **  
**   
Han pasado ya dos meses desde ese momento y no ha vuelto a ver a Jill, está cada vez más pesado y tiene menos movilidad que un piano fijado al piso, pero quiere confiar en el plan. Aunque no sabe a manos de quien es peor estar, si en una celda del gobierno de la tierra o aquí con estos locos dispuestos a todo, no lo sabe con certeza pero ya verá cuando llegue el momento de decidir.   
  
Es tan arriesgado este estúpido plan del cual no sabe nada, que tan solo ruega para que salga bien o sea lo más rápido posible, ya ha pasado los suficientes meses aquí para empezar a creer que es solo una mentira y nada ocurrirá ¿Por qué se tardaban tanto? Perdiendo tanto valioso tiempo en esta prisión, suponiendo que las acciones legales que fueran a tomar solo advertían a La compañía de que algo pasaba, el gobierno de la tierra nunca violaría las leyes impuestas a menos que fuera a su conveniencia, ya lo había visto antes y no sería nada nuevo.   
Galgo intenta levantarse de su cama, sin embargo, le cuesta tanta energía que al lograrlo jadea abrumado y maldice, si nunca hubiera aceptado esa maldita misión a Lv-223 estaría tranquilo y sentado en algún bar rodeado de bellas mujeres terrestres, tenía que ir por el alienígena. Suspira ante este pensamiento, si no fuera un imán de problemas y un galán intergaláctico, no hubiera atraído a Ahab en primer lugar y en consecuencia a su encierro, aunque a la vez trajo a Jesse/Jessica y no se arrepentía de eso, además, el sexo fue increíble.   


* * *

  
Con cada día que pasaba, se hacían más presentes las revisiones del equipo médico, le dolía todo y apenas sentía los dedos de los pies de tan hinchados que los tenía, quería gritar y desahogarse, pero no podía y en verdad no tenía ganas, simplemente deseaba dejar todo pasar y que saliera de su cuerpo algo extraño y listo para vivir, para hacerle compañía y disfrutar de hablar con alguien, odiaba las cuatro paredes que le atrapaban y a las personas que le retenían pero quería a su hijo, como su verdadera madre le quiso a él. Estuvieron verdaderamente solos cuando su padre los abandonó en su quinto cumpleaños, dijo que estaba harto y no quería una familia, luego desapareció para siempre y a pesar del dolor, su madre le sonrió y dijo que todo estaría bien, trabajo mucho para que completara su educación, incluso hizo cosas de las que él sabe ella se lamentaba todas las noches y sin importar que, logró hacerlo terminar la clase de aviación espacial y conseguir su licencia, sin embargo, ella murió antes de que pudiera mostrarle los resultados y nunca pudo hacerla ver que era más de lo que todos pensaron aunque ella siempre le dijo que él sería lo que quisiera ser, al final opto por lo que fue más conveniente para él. Entonces conoció a Higgins y todo cobró sentido.   
  
Si alguna vez te quieren contratar para alguna misión espacial y a manos de la Weyland-Yutani di que no, te he advertido pequeño – Dice a su vientre con una enorme sonrisa y jadeando ante una repentina patada – No te gustan las advertencias, al igual que a mí.   
  
Se mantiene mirando a un punto fijo de la pared, piensa en todas las cosas que podría estar haciendo ahora y en cómo el bebé parece estar más alterado que durante todo el embarazo, se agita y patea, todo su ser duele, aunque intenta ignorarlo, ya que otros días se ha dado igual y nunca ha pasado nada, esto parece diferente porque sus piernas fallan y grita de dolor, al intentar sostenerse con sus manos. Algo malo le está pasando y no sabe que puede ser, solo siente como si fuera desmayarse y está totalmente adolorido, apenas y siente sus extremidades.   
  
“Equipo médico: paciente designado sufre de anomalías en su cuerpo, causa desconocida y de aspecto convaleciente, por favor envíe personal para una revisión no programada” Anuncia la seguridad robot de la nave.   
  
Galgo a duras penas puede ver, su visión se nubla y todo da vueltas, está recostado sobre su estómago así que se da vuelta y ahora respira agitado, implorando porque el dolor se detenga, pasos apresurados y voces gritando es lo última que logra escuchar.   


* * *

  
Está sedado y no logra comprender correctamente lo que pasa a su alrededor, siente un ligero cosquilleo en su estómago y el equipo médico está a su alrededor, es como si estuviera flotando y cierra los ojos por un instante, al volverlos a abrir se queda viendo al pequeño bulto ensangrentado que se lleva una de las ayudantes y alza sus manos con la sola intención de tomar a su hijo, la baba cae por un lateral de su boca cuando gorgotea intentando hablar.   
  
N-no se lo lleven – Exclama aturdido, su mirada está desenfocada y parece que en cualquier momento puede perder la conciencia – Denmelo…   
  
Es sorprendente que en su estado actual pueda hablar, la cantidad de sedantes utilizados era con el fin de mantenerlo tranquilo y fuera de ser un obstáculo para el equipo, hay que admitir que era un bastardo muy duro. Los médicos continúan, ignorando sus jadeos e improperios amortiguados.   
  
La doctora Vargas mira hacia el hombre en cuestión, esto no es para lo que estudió tantos posgrados y solo suspira antes de continuar con lo asignado, además las sospechas de los demás residentes del área médica parecen florecer hacia su persona.   


* * *

  
Abre los ojos con el ruido de un grito femenino, intenta levantarse pero el dolor en su bajo vientre es azotador, jadea y busca la causa del ruido, una mujer sujeta su mano sangrante mientras otras personas se alejan de una cuna llena de mantas.   
  
¿Jesse? – Pregunta mirando hacia el grupo de personas alteradas – ¿Está ahí mi hijo?   
  
Los médicos hablan entre ellos y entonces el Dr. Hoffman hace aparición en la sala, observa la herida en la mano de una mujer del equipo y luego se acerca para tomar al niño, quien gruñe de manera amenazante y se retuerce un poco, tratando de luchar o continuar luchando.   
  
Pone al bebé en la manta sobre sus brazos, se siente caliente y puede mirarlo, tiene sus ojos, sin embargo, es idéntico a Ahab en todo lo demás y sus mandíbulas flexionadas como amenaza se encogen cuando le ve, alza sus garras y toca su rostro, quizás es cuestión de conocer a su papá. A pesar de ser más grande en tamaño que un bebé humano promedio, no es la pesado como podría pensar y sonríe casi sin aliento, Jesse hace sonidos y gruñidos felices a cambio.   
  
Como lo creí, solo responde al estímulo maternal o paternal – Dice el médico con tranquilidad, los ayudantes empiezan a apuntar cosas en sus libretas digitales – Creo que no sería menester alejarlo todavía de su incubadora.   
  
Con esto último puntuado, el equipo médico recoge las cosas innecesarias y salen de la habitación, dejándolos a ambos solos.   
  
Hey, pequeño valiente – Dice tocando los cortos apéndices que salen de su cabeza, al parecer estos también crecían con la edad – Tienes mis ojos.   
  
Ahora que la sala está vacía, puede ver a su hijo con mayor detalle, sus ojos azules prestan atención a todos sus movimientos y son acentuados por las manchas negras alrededor de ellos, sus pequeñas garras son cortas y poco filosas, las manchas en su piel son más oscuras y parecen múltiples lunares que adornan su colorido, sus mandíbulas son pequeñas pero estas sí muestran filo, quizás con eso fue que lastimó la mano de la mujer. Entre sus mantas se ve incluso grande, aparenta tener más meses de los que en realidad posee y se pregunta cómo algo tan grande estuvo dentro de él todo este tiempo.   
  
Ahora veamos ¿Eres un Jesse o una Jessica? – Cuestiona al mirar en el pañal, sonríe al saber que sus suposiciones eran ciertas – ¡Eres un Jesse!   
  
Abraza a su pequeño contra su pecho, ronroneos y gruñidos es lo que escucha, pensándolo bien ¿Hablará su idioma o solo gruñirá? Es una duda razonable, aunque por el momento aún queda tiempo para averiguarlo.

 

* * *

 

Pasa un mes antes de que Galgo pueda mantenerse en pie solo pero aún con miedo de abrir sus heridas y todavía no sabe nada del plan de rescate, ya está perdiendo la esperanza, Jesse crece anormalmente rápido e incluso parece aprender a distinguir a las personas, no le gusta nadie de la plataforma médica incluso ha llegado a entrar sus mandíbulas filosas en más de una mano humana tanto como sintética. Han tenido un incidente grave con algunos médicos curiosos, Galgo acaricia el cráneo de su hijo tratando de ignorar el apéndice cortado, no entiende el porqué de esa acción pero siente furia al recordarlo y trata de serenarse, aunque le preocupa que traten de hacerlo nuevamente.  
  
Recuerdo esa vez que estuve en reginis, era un bar de mala muerte en una estrella algo lejana de la tierra – El bebé lanza un gruñido en respuesta – No, no esa donde me intentaron drogar esas putas, esa era otra vez y en fin, pues borracho me hice o más bien deje que un idiota me hiciera un tatuaje también estando borracho, se llamaba Piper y era un fanfarrón estúpido pero buen tipo por momentos y vivimos buenas aventuras juntos, mal que murió a menos de Ahab pero ya sabrás cómo es tu padre con ese mal carácter que tiene, no es tan relajado y genial como yo, pero tendrás que conformarte con eso.   
  
Galgo habla mucho con su hijo, ahora es su distracción del aislamiento y también es un buen escucha, casi puede escuchar a Angela y Chris gritándole que se callara, que dejara de contar sus historias de mal gusto, a veces en las noches sueña con sus días en Lv-223 y sus pesadillas son tan vividas como su realidad, aunque cree que solo es su mente intentando escapar de esas cuatro paredes, no quiere, no puede permitirse, que Jesse crezca bajo esas cuatro paredes de metal y sea examinado como un experimento de feria barato, por primera vez en mucho tiempo piensa en alguien más que no sea sí mismo y no solo porque pueda darle beneficios, una forma de sobrevivir o comer, sabe que lo hace porque puede amar a este ser más que a cualquier cosa en la galaxia, ya no es solo él ahora es un nosotros.   


* * *

  
El médico a cargo observa a través de las cámaras al experimento principal de esa nave, denominado espécimen cazador o “Jesse” por su incubadora, no es un secreto que mantiene un lazo materno con la cría y no es de extrañar, la gestó en su vientre por meses. Los informes son más variados durante las primeras semanas, ha herido a 7 integrantes del ala médica incluyendo a dos sintéticos además de él mismo, es bastante agresivo con los desconocidos y cualquiera que intente tocarlo para las revisiones resulta herido si se acerca demasiado a sus mandíbulas, cabe destacar que es una especie extraordinaria y se defiende incluso en la etapa más frágil de toda xeno raza, solo nace listo y preparado para sobrevivir.   
  
“Dr. Hoffman, se le requiere en la sala de informe con una llamada entrante desde la sede principal de la Weyland-Yutani, preséntese de inmediato” Informa la inteligencia artificial de la nave, el hombre mayor acude a la reunión programada y no es una novedad que en las oficinas de la tierra quieran más información luego del nacimiento forzoso que tuvieron que atravesar, las quejas del personal y la pérdida de tiempo a la investigación con respeto a la herida de cesárea del paciente, cual les impide ahondar más en los posibles cambios que se produjeron en su cuerpo y los traumas que tuvo que atravesar el mismo.   
  
Buenos días – Dice el doctor al entrar a la sala, cual está llena de hologramas de muchas personas importantes que financian el proyecto – Últimamente hemos tenido algunas complicaciones con respeto al espécimen, pero, no es nada que no pueda solucionarse.   
  
“No venimos a hablar sobre eso, Dr. Hoffman” Informó una voz ronca, de un funcionario bastante reconocido “Las demandas del gobierno de la tierra sobre el paciente Helder, Galgo son cada vez más preocupantes para nosotros y no es cuestión de tiempo para que encuentren una buena cláusula legal para intervenir en nuestros planes” Deja en claro.   
  
Puede resultar preocupante si, pero ya tenemos lo que queríamos y no sería un problema deshacernos de los “fallos” que puedan ponernos en evidencia – Resalta el profesional médico sin llegar a inmutarse siquiera, no iba a fingir que no había pensado en esa posibilidad – Por el momento, me encantara ser informado de cualquier cambio hostil del gobierno contra esta estación espacial.   
  
“En fin ¿Cómo se encuentra la paciente Jill?” Cuestiona otra voz, ahora de un hombre mayor y ronca, nada menos que de un presidente administrativo de la empresa “No deseo ninguna sorpresa y mucho menos cuando tenemos el tiempo sobre nosotros” Agrega el señor mayor con tranquilidad.   
  
Por el momento parece estable a pesar de todas las interrupciones a su memoria que hemos hecho, pero eso nos ayudó a comprender la naturaleza de la antes desolada luna Lv-223 y que ahora es una jungla habitada por seres alienígenas creados a partir del “acelerante” que de igual manera es peligro aunque desearía poder estudiar su progreso, el problema es volver a Lv-223 sin levantar sospechas – Contesta Hoffman con un brillo peligroso de interés en sus ojos – Así que la nueva expedición se quedara estancada hasta que podamos enviar un equipo preparado para encontrar el componente, así que en conclusión: los proyectos para los que está destinada la nave, están perfectamente en marcha.   
  
“Sin embargo, hemos escuchado que si hay problemas con la paciente Jill” Comenta otra voz con poca sutileza a su apunte de que algo podría estar fallando y la administración a su cargo parece obsoleta en algunos aspectos.

“¿No es cierto, que no han podido indagar en recuerdos más recientes?” Otra voz secunda a la primera con escepticismo, ya que la duda está sembrada sobre el éxito de su propuesta.  
  
Bueno si, pero eso no es nada importante. Ya tenemos lo que veníamos a buscar – Contesta con normalidad – La información referente a lo ocurrido en Lv-223 está implantada en la memoria de seguridad de la nave iones-13 y será compartida al llegar a un punto seguro de la corporación, así se evita la filtración de información.   
  
Cuando la reunión se ha dado por concluida el doctor piensa en todas de posibilidades de fallo de su misión y parecen nulos por el momento, nada impedirá que logre su meta, eso ya estaba claro.   
  
No sabe que alguien graba estas reuniones y las transmite al gobierno de la tierra, es un riesgo que debe permitirse para poder escapar de este lugar además de salvar vidas.   


* * *

  
El gobierno reúne a un gran pelotón para acceder a la intervención legal de la Iones-13 por mantener oculto a un prisionero de la tierra sin permiso, parece estúpido y la razón siempre oculta al público y cualquier otro que no hubiera estado en la misión de hace casi un año en la luna aparentemente desolada de Lv-223, donde inicio todo y por suerte para todos no terminaba, Jill había informado que la nave iba a moverse a un área restringida de la compañía y se había decidido apresuradamente que era el momento a entrar en acción o no habrá ninguna oportunidad más, _Estaban en un punto de no retorno_ , el factor sorpresa era su única esperanza para que resultara en un encuentro menos sangriento y fuera de naturaleza no hostil, ya que si era informada, la Weyland-Yutani estaría lista para luchar por su punto de interés activo.   
  
Capitán Paget – Llama Roth cuando toman asientos en sus naves militares, parece tranquilo y nervioso a la vez – ¿Está segura de esto?   
  
¿Tenemos realmente otra opción? – Responde ella, al volver al trabajo de colocar su casco, ya que sería un viaje agitado cuando salieran al espacio para la infiltración – No es como si el gobierno diera mucho crédito a esto, pero es lo que debe hacerse en términos generales como con cualquier sujeto que es extraditado al gobierno de la tierra.   
  
Los demás soldados no dicen nada, ya que parecen haber entendido la situación y solo ocupan sus puestos, esta misión es clasificada de mucho importancia para los negocios internos de la gestión militar aunque pocos de los que viajan aquí sepan el porqué y lo que vuelve a esta misión tan arraigada al éxito, aunque es mejor que no lo sepan, no comprometer el objetivo y a pesar de lo que saben de Galgo, no deberían enfrascarse en el hecho de lo que puedan hacer con él luego de su encierro, ya que eran solo ordenes que todo buen militar debe cumplir. Y en ese justo momento, el dicho de que hay verdades que es mejor no saber, aplica completamente al caso.   
  
La sargento Paget no supo cómo reaccionar ante las condiciones de la nave, al parecer alguien se les había adelantado en el abordaje a la nave de la Weyland-Yutani y se había provocado una guerrilla dentro de la nave, todo estaba cubierto de sangre, agujeros de balas y gritos a lo lejos, cuerpos desmembrados se esparcen por el suelo, esto no parecía una obra hecha por un humano.   
  
Sargento Paget – llama uno de los soldados – Despejado.   
  
Esperen – Dice desconfiando del mortal silencio, es como si todo fuera apaciguado por un momento, incluso los gritos a lo lejos y las balas volando parecen irrelevantes en este pasillo.   
  
Conozco este silencio, demasiado bien para mi gusto – Menciona Freebody con evidente preocupación.

* * *

  
Galgo cree que lo más curioso es ver a Jesse comer, no puede dar el pecho como las mujeres y la estructura de las mandíbulas de su hijo tampoco lo permitirían, al principio no sabía cómo alimentarlo y se había sorprendido al acercarle un trozo de carne al área de la boca y ver sus cuatro mandíbulas extenderse y tirar de la carne hasta su boca semi escondida, debería haberlo sabido del tiempo que estuvo con Ahab en Lv-223 pero solo eran detalles menores en aquel momento, con ver su pene ya estaba bien. Prefiere seguir el consejo silencioso de Jesse y acompañarle en su sueño, parece tan fácil creer que alguien vendrá a buscarles aunque si Jill podía hacerlo luego de la muerte de Chris, él podría intentarlo, ya que tenía a alguien por quién luchar y le da un último vistazo a su hijo antes de cerrar los ojos.   
  
Gritos y gruñidos extraños de parte de Jesse le obligan a levantarse, escucha armas disparar y rápidamente cree que se trata de su rescate. Toma una de las mantas y envuelve a Jesse entre ellas, creyendo que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que algo suceda.   
  
La alerta y las luces rojas están activadas, un fuerte movimiento en la nave lo hace caer y ahora las luces empezando a fallar, quizás era simplemente algún choque contra un esteroide. Galgo sujeta a Jesse contra su pecho y suspira, no quiere que su pequeño acabe así. Se levanta cuando escucha pasos y los códigos de acceso de la puerta siendo ingresados, cree que la seguridad de la nave ha venido para mantener al “espécimen” a salvo y a él como incubadora momentánea, no está listo para verlo crecer en un área controlada y aislada, a menos que se tratase de una nave que él mismo pilotaba.   
  
¡Vamos Galgo, no tenemos todo el día! – Gritó Jill desde la puerta, mira con sorpresa al bulto entre sus brazos – ¡Vamos, vamos! La seguridad de la nave está a punto de llegar.   
  
¡Muévanse! Necesitamos salir de este desastre – Dice Roth con un arma en la mano – No sé qué diablos entró a la nave, pero creo que no queremos averiguarlo.   
  
Helder se levanta, acunando muy bien a su hijo contra su pecho y corriendo hacia la puerta, había sangre y se escuchan gritos y disparos por todas partes, se reunieron con los demás militares que los acompañaron en LV-223 en el camino, todos se veían dispuestos a sobrevivir como la última vez. La Capitán Paget cruza el pasillo y voltea a mirarlos.   
  
Bien, la compañía no llegó primero que ustedes – Espeta uniéndose a ellos, ahora solo era cuestión de escapar – No les recomendaría ir al ala norte, ya hay una nave preparada o al menos creo que parte de este pelotón llegó para tomar el control de ella y espero que así sea, ojalá no se hayan topado con lo que sea ataca a esta nave.   
  
El camino hacia el lugar de embarque es peligroso, gritos, disparos y muerte es lo único que escucha, Jesse parece tranquilo a pesar del ruido y las malas vibras a su alrededor, temple de hierro incluso siendo un bebé. Todos miran hacia las salidas de acceso más cercanas, discuten en voz baja un plan que pueda funcionar y guardan silencio al esconderse cuando guardias armados pasan gritando y disparando a un objetivo desconocido.   
  
Te pareces más a tu padre de lo que creía era posible – Le susurra mientras mira hacia delante y sonríe – Esa arma que le di a tu padre, ahora me vendría bastante bien.   
  
Guarda silencio, todavía están cerca – Dice Roth mientras continúa contemplando la escena – Creo que se acerca algo.   
  
Miembros armados de la seguridad de la nave pasan cerca, contienen la respiración y todos corren cuando las primeras balas atraviesan una pared cercana, Galgo no lo piensa al seguir corriendo hacia una dirección segura.   
  
¡No! – Grita la Capitán Paget mientras se esconde detrás de una columna – ¡Regresa!   
  
Pero es muy tarde, Galgo ya ha cruzado la puerta en dirección al área de evacuación.   


* * *

  
Se han separado, Helder corre hacia una de las cápsulas de escape más cercanas y a pesar de que es una opción tonta, es la única opción que les queda, esta solo con su hijo y siquiera tiene un arma, así que tiene un plan de reserva si no encuentran a alguien por el camino y tienen una ruta segura, lo mejor seria cambiar el comando y pilotear una nave de escape, está seguro que nadie podría haber llegado primero, no con todo este caos. Mira hacia ambos lados y esta todo despejado, las marcas de sangre y cuerpos mutilados demuestran que nadie había podido escapar, las puertas están cerradas pero ninguna cápsula había despegado.   
  
Bien, bien – Susurra y besa la frente de su pequeño, está esperando que su ruta de escape abra las puertas para irse, no sabe con certeza dónde acabará y realmente no le importa – Vamos, estúpida máquina.   
  
Se tambalea cuando la nave sufre un impacto y se mueve bruscamente, cae al suelo e intenta mantener a su hijo arriba cuando se arrastra y su espalda choca contra una pared de metal, está aturdido y confuso por un momento, pero vuelve rápido y fija su atención en el Dr. Hoffman, quién está cubierto de sangre y apunta su arma hacia su cabeza.   
  
Sujeto de prueba “Helder, Galgo”, no es como si te necesitáramos más. Ya el ejemplar está nacido, una incubadora sintética supera a una humana, así que es tiempo de deshacerse de los fallos – Dice el hombre con total tranquilidad, como si las muertes que los rodeaban no fueran de su incumbencia y solo pensara en su gran proyecto – Creía que podía mantener esta nave a flote, pero ahora que todo se fue al demonio. Por un momento creí haber perdido al espécimen, que grata sorpresa que llegara tan lejos y en el momento justo, tranquilo tu hijo estará en buenas manos.   
  
Hijo de puta – Murmuró Galgo más a la vida y su suerte, aunque siempre estuvo seguro que una maldición serían sus últimas.   
  
Cierra los ojos y abraza a su hijo, el frío cañón contra su frente es un recordatorio de su fracaso, tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez, quiere gritar de decepción a sí mismo, le falló a su hijo, le falló a los demás que arriesgaban sus vidas y sobre todo a Ahab, espera le perdone donde sea que esté. Un grito ahogado y algo cálido salpicando su rostro llaman su atención, una cuchilla atraviesa el pecho del doctor y un gruñido que reconoce muy bien.   
  
¿Ahab? – Cuestiona asombrado cuando el cuerpo sin vida es lanzado a un lado y el alienígena se muestra – ¡Ya me veía como hombre muerto! Oportuno como siempre.   
  
Levantándose lentamente camina hacia Ahab, gruñidos ligeros escapan de su hijo y sonríe cuando se acerca, hay una curiosidad latente cuando quita la manta del rostro del pequeño bulto en sus brazos, su cabeza se ladea a un lado y luego le observa, su lenguaje corporal parece tenso.   
  
Nuestro hijo – Dice mirando al pequeño alienígena en sus brazos – No vayas a negarme que es tuyo, ya sería el colmo de estos últimos meses.   
  
Ahab no tiene palabras y tampoco tiempo para esto, gruñe a su pareja y empieza a caminar, rápidamente Galgo le sigue sin problema, ambos caminan hacia la cubierta. Los gritos han cesado y solo escuche los pasos de personas acercándose, ve a la Capitán Paget y a su pelotón caminando detrás de los cazadores, la tripulación de Ahab supone.   
  
Galgo, eso fue muy imprudente – Dice Jill con un suspiro de cansancio  – Si Ahab no tuviera un sensor para ti de seguro estarías muerto ahora mismo.   
  
Bueno, discúlpeme por huir de una ráfaga de balas con mi hijo – Contesta el mencionado rodando los ojos – Lo que importa es que Jesse y yo estamos bien.   
  
A propósito, quisiera conocer a “Jesse” – Espeta la Capitán con normalidad, quería conocer el porqué el gobierno estaba tan alterado – ¿Se parece tanto a Ahab como Jill dice?   
  
Oh, claro. Aunque a él no le gustan los extraños – Responde Galgo quitando la manta del rostro del pequeño, quien parece tan apacible como siempre – Es imperturbable como su padre, no tiene esa actitud coqueta tan mía.   
  
Qué suerte, los genes de Ahab mejoraron esos defectuosos tuyos como diría Angela y ojala le vaya bien donde sea que esté  – Comenta Jill con una sonrisa cansada en el rostro, todavía no sabe lo que le hicieron y duda que sea algo bueno – Pero supongo que todo está como debería.   
  
Hablando de eso, Jill – Galgo pone toda su atención y ganas de ayudar, nunca ha llegado a importarse por el bienestar de alguien más, pero en estos momentos y con tanto pasado por medio, debe hacer algo o puede que sea la conciencia que siempre dejó atrás gritándole para salir por una vez en su vida – Se que la muerte de Chris ha sido difícil, has estado sola y sin apoyo, Angela no está con nosotros y lo único que quedaba de esos momentos que pasamos en aquel planeta, eran los recuerdos y la existencia de nosotros dos, alejados y todo, creo que les falle múltiples veces, lo siento si no fui un gran apoyo cuando los únicos que quedamos éramos dos, nunca fui un gran apoyo y siempre he sido egoísta, nunca he querido aprender a confiar e irónicamente logre hacerlo en todas ustedes, fueron como la familia quisquillosa que nunca tuve.   
  
Ella no responde nada y le abraza, suavemente por el hecho del pequeño alienígena quejándose entre ellos, Helder deja que se haga el contacto por el tiempo que Jill vea necesario.   
  
No sé si extrañarte o estar feliz de que te marchas para siempre y no tendré que oír tus horribles bromas – Murmura sin soltar el abrazo todavía, siente que lo último de la presencia de Chris se desvanece, Galgo era lo único que había quedado para confirmar los dolorosos hechos y ahora se iba para siempre – Pero todos debemos continuar, no se puede vivir en el pasado para siempre.   
  
No podemos, pero debemos hacerlo por alguien más y por este inesperado futuro, quizás no sea como lo planeamos pero supongo que será lo mejor –  Contesta tranquilamente, sujetando a Jesse entre sus brazos – Además, nadie podría vivir sin ver mi hermoso rostro por un tiempo, sería una tortura privarle al mundo de mi belleza.   
  
Ella solo le da un pellizco en la mejilla y sonríe, entregando su casco, advirtiéndole que lo necesitará para salir al espacio y abordar la nave del padre de su hijo, ella no sabe qué pasará con él pero espera que tenga la mejor de las suertes, ya que es lo único que puede hacer.   
  
Galgo se despide antes de caminar detrás de Ahab y a pesar de la sonrisa confiada en su rostro, ni siquiera sabe cómo actuar en este momento exacto y ¿Ahora qué? No sabe si Ahab tiene algún radar para salvarle del peligro, es verdaderamente sospechoso que apareciera justo cuando más era necesitado.   
  
Oye ¿Es pura casualidad tu presencia aquí o debería asustarme? – Cuestionó mirando al cazador, que como de costumbre no responde nada y solo continúa caminando – Ya, lo entiendo, estás en choque. Tanto tiempo separado de mi te ha afectado, solo pensar en mí seguro te calienta en las noches, bebé.   
  
El gruñido de Ahab es clara evidencia de que no le ha hecho nada de gracia. No sabe si debe gastar bromas ahora, pero van bien con la situación y está en todo su derecho a reír luego de así ser asesinado por un médico fanático de una compañía malvada, maldita sea, tenía el derecho a reírse de lo que fuese y no va a parar, aunque comprenda que no le entienden.   
  
Así que esto era el paquete frágil por el cual pelean el gobierno de la tierra y la Weyland-Yutani – Menciona un soldado, quien parece espantado ante las presencias alienígenas – ¿Esto es posible?   
  
Supongo que decir que perdimos el paquete está de más – Dice Roth caminando tranquilamente hacia el exterior – Aunque mejor así, no me veo muriendo por una misión con tan poco respaldo.   
  
Si deseas anteponerse en su camino y tener una pelea contra Ahab y su gente, no soy quien para detenerte – Deja en claro Freebody con total tranquilidad – Lo mejor será dejarlo como esta o como debió estar para ahorrarnos problemas desde un principio.   
  
Los militares deciden irse, la misión no resultó como era esperada, pero suponían que termino de una manera positiva para ellos y no se interpondrían entre Ahab y lo que sea que buscara, ya estaba confirmado que no era buena idea.   
  
Galgo no sabe lo que esté futuro junto a Ahab significa, pero espera que sea brillante porque lo que consiguió fue vivir un día más y eso es lo que habían hecho desde un principio, lo que los llevó a conocerse y la razón de su entendimiento, querían sobrevivir, estaban hechos para sobrevivir o simplemente el destino juega de una manera diferente para cada quien. Ahab debía conocer a Galgo en su búsqueda gloriosa, su última cacería lo había llevado hasta este momento y para ambos estas eran diferentes cosas pero con un mismo significado.  



	2. Epilogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de la vida de Galgo luego de ingresar a la nave de la tribu de Ahab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relleno amoroso, en versión de epilogo. ¿Por qué? Bueno, siempre es lindo que termine en un romance y también, porque me gusta.

Desde su entrada a la nave de la tripulación de Ahab no había nada en su control y solo pasaba tiempo con su hijo, tenían inconvenientes con otros cazadores aunque para Galgo no era nada nuevo, ya estaba harto de tratar con imbéciles y nadie le intimidaba, nunca se había dejado abrumar por nada. Ni siquiera un embarazo alienígena. Y aquí están luego de algunos meses, en el clásico habitual y que nunca cambia, Galgo no es popular entre la tripulación de Ahab y sus  roces con los cazadores son cada vez más frecuentes, las luchas de poder entre unos y otros son algo a lo que se acostumbra con el pasar de los meses, las heridas y antiguos huesos rotos lo confirman.

Mucho cuidado feucho, ya he matado a otro de tu especie y no querrás estar en mi lista negra – Dice Galgo con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro mientras le apunta con su arma – Ya sabemos cómo funciona, largo de mi vista antes de que cambie de parecer.

Un gruñido es dado en su dirección, no parece querer rendirse pero ya había cumplido con advertirle y estaba completamente dispuesto a disparar sin contemplaciones, su dedo está puesto firmemente sobre el gatillo y la postura amenazante del alienígena decae cuando baja los hombros, Galgo lo siente como una victoria y al mirar a su alrededor, hay una gran cantidad de cazadores mirándole a la distancia, entre ellos Ahab, quien tiene a Jesse entre sus brazos y otros “veteranos” de su clan parecen discutir con tranquilidad más allá de su encontronazo.

Eso pensaba – La sonrisa de triunfo petulante en su rostro es una bella costumbre que estos seres suelen ver mucho, él no cambia nunca – Otra para mi ¿Quien sigue?

El ambiente es nuevamente calmado, cuelga su arma en su espalda y camina hacia Ahab, tan orgulloso como solo él mismo podría en esta situación y no hace un movimiento de reconocimiento para tomar su hijo, él no necesita esto. El maldito bastardo siempre tiene ese brillo divertido en sus ojos cuando algo así sucede, aunque a final de cuentas prefieren no comentarlo y tampoco es como si pudieran sentarse a hablar, si ambos hablaran el mismo idioma estaba seguro que esta relación hubiera acabado antes de siquiera empezar.

* * *

 

Galgo nunca ha tratado de ocultar sus pensamientos, ahora que está atrapado entre pura testosterona alienígena y sin un momento de respiro entre los asuntos de esta especie que no podía, no quería ni tenía derecho a saber y a pesar de todo lo extraño que ahora rodea su mundo, extraña tomar una cerveza en alguna estación de descanso lleno de lindas camareras que harían lo que fuera por una buena propina y tipos dispuestos a luchar solo por un simple comentario indirecto a ellos, despertar luego de un largo hipersueño y sentir sus manos frías y dedos entumecidos cuando toma los controles de su nave para ir en busca de más aventuras. La sonrisa de añoranza se desvanece de su rostro cuando abre los ojos y observa el lugar donde está atrapado,  _ atascado en alguna galaxia lejana _ , rodeado de seres que lo odian y es divertido porque parece como si la fama que antes tenía hubiera llegado incluso aquí, donde era solo otra  _ alimaña, pequeño e insignificante _ , Helder estaría dispuesto a perderse en la bruma de autocompasión destructiva si no fuera por el hecho de que era un ganador y sabía que podía superar cualquier situación, estaba vivo luego de pasar una larga estancia en Lv-223 siendo perseguido por todos los monstruos de pesadillas posibles y sobretodo, haber matado  _ técnicamente  _ a un ingeniero y puede darle un poco de crédito a Ahab, ayudó  _ un poco _ en su gran hazaña.

¿Qué haces, pequeña molestia? – Cuestiona cuando siente a su hijo trepar y sentarse encima de su pecho, el peso del niño no debería ser tan aplastante pero no puede pedir menos de esta especie.

Sonidos inentendibles y adorables son su única respuesta aunque deja a Galgo sin aire el hecho de que Jesse empieza a saltar encima suya, por un segundo pensó en la posibilidad de que podría romperle las costillas de esta manera pero aún así no tiene el corazón para desalojar al niño y tampoco las ganas de moverse, levanta el brazo y toca los apéndices de la cabeza de su hijo, cualquiera podría pensar que se trataba de cabello pero no, a final de cuentas es otra cosa extraña que debería suponer y toma una de las piezas de acero que lo adornan, son de una aleación parecida al metal pero más flexible que Ahab se encargó de poner en su cabello desde la primera vez que lo tuvo en brazos dentro de su nave, supone que debe ser algo de tradición general, porque todos llevan las suyas. Busca entre los apéndices hasta encontrar el más corto, al menos Jessi ya no grita cuando lo toca y ahora solo es un mal recuerdo del pasado, Ahab no pareció contento cuando lo vio por primera vez.

¿Mal momento para recordar? – Pregunta con una enorme sonrisa al escuchar el ligero ronquido de su hijo que se acurruca en su pecho y suspira al darse cuenta de que casi no puede moverse.   
  


* * *

 

Algo se siente diferente cuando Ahab regresa a su camarote algunas horas después.

Ha peleado nuevamente, Galgo nota los cortes y moretones en su piel, que a pesar de dura, no es indestructible y suspira, se sienta a su lado en la mullida cama de pieles, juntan sus frentes como un símbolo más especial que el simple gesto, es por su culpa y él lo sabe, no es un misterio que su presencia no es bien recibida, Ahab solo hace lo mejor que puede por mantenerlos a salvo, como siempre ha hecho. Aunque el cansancio se nota en su mirada, no tiene tiempo para sanar completamente sus heridas cuando regresa al combate y no quiere pensar en el momento cuando no pueda más.

Oye, grandote ¿Quieres? — Cuestiona al sentir la enorme mano en su rodilla, siempre una muestra de su disposición y no puede evitar soltar una risa — Siempre sediento de este bello cuerpo, esté trasero mío es un gran trofeo.

Un gruñido y un sonido muy parecido a una risa sale de Ahab, Galgo se da por satisfecho con esto y deja que grandes manos vaguen por su cuerpo, siempre dadas a explorar y marcar a su paso, el calor que se extiende por su piel es casi insoportable, suelta un jadeo cuando sujeta su trasero con fuerza y lo sube a su regazo, la adrenalina de su anterior pelea todavía está en su sistema y Helder no sabe porque, pero, le hace excitarse, un gran guerrero extasiado por una victoria viene a calentar su lecho con una emoción furtiva fluyendo en sus venas, la enorme dicha de otra victoria. Ahora se sujeta a los grandes hombros, indefenso ante la criatura que le despoja de su ropa y disfruta de los placeres de la carne bajo sus dedos.

Un gemido sale del humano cuando una garra seca entra en su ano, es una sensación incómoda y molesta, pero Ahab continúa con parsimonia, tomándose su tiempo para atormentarlo un poco antes de hacerlo caer en placer y es algo que puede soportar, siempre lo hace. Está frotando su erección contra el estómago firme del depredador cuando es detenido por grandes manos, ahora ambas están en sus caderas y le hacen a un lado en la cama ignorando su frustración evidente ante la situación, Ahab se levanta y va hacia la puerta, luego de hablar con los otros cazadores en la puerta, sin siquiera darle un vistazo se marcha.

Enserio ¿Vas a dejarme así y ahora? — Pregunta Galgo con enojo, está empezando a creer que tienen algo para saber cuándo están a punto de tener sexo para aventurarse molestar y arruinar todos sus planes — Esto no es justo maldita sea, no puede dejarme así tirado como si no fuera nada, está noche no voy ser convaleciente y no haré nada con él, se va a arrepentir de haberme dejado así por así, que erección desperdiciada.

Los murmullos molestos de Galgo llaman la atención de alguien, un pequeño gruñido sale de una cuna llena de pieles y se levanta, colocando bien su taparrabos antes de tomar a su hijo en brazos, acaba de levantarse y extiende sus mandíbulas con cansancio en los ojos, bueno al menos su erección disminuye con rapidez para anteponer sus necesidades a las de su hijo.

Sale del camarote con el pequeño en brazos, es la hora de darle de comer y se nota ansioso si no tiene un poco de carne para masticar, además él también tiene hambre. Los cazadores le suelen mirar de manera amenazante y los ignora o les responde con una sonrisa, ya que es un gesto que parece ofenderlos y conocen la razón de la misma, ellos no pueden tocarles, tienen aversión por su presencia pero deben tragarse su veneno y seguir con sus tareas, en parte es bastante reconfortante.

El comedor es grande y ahora vacío, perfecto para hacer sus labores sin ser molestado, Jesse gruñe impaciente y apresura el paso hacia las cocinas, abre uno de los grandes “refrigeradores” por así decirlo y toma una pieza de carne lo más parecido a algo visto con anterioridad, después de todo, todo sabe a pollo a excepción de lo que debería serlo.

* * *

 

No regresa hasta la hora en la cual los cazadores se marchan a descansar, Galgo está enojado y se hace el dormido, Jesse ya está fuera de juego a estas horas, siquiera lo siente hasta que se acuesta a su lado y el calor de su pecho está contra su espalda, ignora este hecho y continúa con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, una gran mano rodea su cintura, como un peso seguro.

Termina por dormirse bastante cómodo, Jesse no se levanta por las noches así que no debe preocuparse.

Abre los ojos instintivamente cuando el peso de Ahab desaparece y se levanta, un gran bostezo sale de Galgo cuando se estira y camina detrás del alienígena, las extrañas duchas de vapor limpian su cuerpo de manera efectiva, aunque esa preocupación pica bajo su piel al dejar a Jesse solo, nunca ha visto a nadie entrar sin permiso, sin embargo, eso no lo tranquiliza y sale más rápido que de costumbre. Al llegar a su habitación, Jesse duerme como es costumbre, solo despierta dos veces durante el día a comer y para que cambie su pañal, se da cuenta de que esta especie suele comer una vez cada dos días, algunos minutos después Ahab entra al camarote y le observa, de una manera que conoce bien, se da la vuelta para encontrarse al alienígena a su lado, grandes manos se aferran a sus caderas y jadea cuando sus cuerpos se frotan al ras.

Galgo pone una mano en el pecho de Ahab y le empuja suavemente, este va hacia atrás hasta chocar contra la cama de pieles, se sienta sin protestar y quita su taparrabos, es una invitación para que pueda hacer su voluntad, Helder se acomoda ansioso entre los grandes muslos y sujeta el pene con firmeza, un ronroneo tranquilo se escucha por encima de él y lo masturba hasta llevarlo a la dureza, todo el cuerpo fuerte de Ahab es sorprendente y excitante, muy a pesar de que creía que no declinaba mucho por los hombros musculosos o alienígenas, aunque antes de su primer encuentro juraba que esas cosas no existían.

Que impresionante — Jadea contra el pene cerca de sus labios antes de engullir la cabeza mojada, el sabor extraño inundando su gusto, Ahab respira desigual y allí es cuando Galgo se retira —  Puedes terminar de bajar tu erección por ti mismo como me toca hacer a mi cada vez que me dejas caliente.

Puntuando esto último, se levanta y se dirige a la puerta, un gruñido molesto sale del anciano, quien se levanta rápido y le detiene, al parecer no le gusta que lo dejen a medias durante una mamada, el humano tira del agarre en su brazo e intenta salir, no quiere ser dominado y no lo va a permitir, se nota cuando el ambiente se hace pesado entre ellos. El agarre en su brazo se afloja y simplemente le suelta, Helder no debería sentirse así por la ira en su pecho, quiere hablar pero es cortado por el peso de Ahab aplastandolo contra la pared de frío metal y no sabe porque esto es tan excitante, maldice cuando la erección húmeda se desliza entre sus muslos y comienza un ritmo lento, se siente caliente, resbaladizo y grueso entre sus muslos, hace que su pene palpita con interés levantándose un poco más cada vez que la erección de Ahab choca contra sus testículos con insistencia en su busca de placer.

Es una forma cruel de castigarlo con su placer, mostrar dominio y dejar en claro quien es el macho dominante aquí o al menos eso especula Galgo entre una llama que consume su cerebro lentamente con su erección dura atrapada entre la pared sin opción para perseguir su liberación.

¡Hijo de puta! ¡Suéltame, Ahab! – Grita al alienígena mientras se retuerce – No es divertido, al menos no para mí.

Un gruñido animal y tiene que dejar de moverse, siente el peligro tan cerca y es delicioso, latente bajo su piel. Es un juego de poder, un extraño y mórbido juego al que no puede resistirse, siente como desaparece la presión en su espalda y una mano envolviéndose alrededor de su pene, jadeos forzosos salen de su boca y muerde sus labios en busca de ocultar ese placer.

Siente su orgasmo con tanta fuerza como es posible, pierde la coordinación por un momento y deja caer su peso sobre el alienígena, quien le maniobra hasta estar en la cama, su respiración es agitada y su cabello cae sobre su frente a causa del sudor.

**Ya está, estoy enfermo** – Piensa con desdén y suspira cuando escuchó los gruñidos de Jesse desde la cuna al otro lado de la habitación.

Mira a Ahab diciendo lo obvio con la mirada, él no iba a levantarse para calmar a Jesse, parece que entiende su propuesta y va hacia el niño, que se levanta en sus pies por primera vez. Galgo se levanta gracias a un subidón de adrenalina y mira al niño con adoración.

Hijo-de – Murmura con sorpresa y una enorme sonrisa al levantarse rápidamente – ¡Jesse ya puede andar!

Helder grita de felicidad mientras Ahab solo ve a su hijo con tranquilidad como de costumbre, gruñe algunas cosas en su idioma que el humano ignora en su bruma de alegría y el pequeño observa a su padre con interés.

No me parece normal que pasaras la etapa de gateo y con solo dos meses de nacido puedas pararte sobre tus pies con tanto equilibrio – Dice el humano con increíblemente orgulloso de su retoño – Osea, si te llevara al parque podría presumir bastante sobre ti y cuando las madres comenzarán a hablar de sus bebés, yo diría: “Pues el mío camina ¡En tu cara Helen!”

No sabe de donde encontró tanta fuerza para esto y solo se sienta en la cama con tranquilidad cuando siente la rigidez en sus músculos que sucumben ante el golpe de adrenalina que desaparece.

* * *

 

Los momentos en los cuales tienen un tiempo considerable como “Familia” suelen ser escasos, pero cuando tienen la ocasión de estar juntos es relajante y ahora que está recostado del pecho de Ahab con Jesse en sus brazos, el niño toca el rostro de Ahab y tira de sus mandíbulas exteriores, él no parece molesto y solo “dice” cosas hacía el pequeño, Jesse le suelta y recuesta su cabeza de su hombro.

La mano de Ahab acaricia su cicatriz de “guerra”, Galgo ríe al pensarlo y ver la cicatriz de su cesaría o la cicatriz de Jesse. Escucha como llama a su hijo, de una manera extraña y casi entendible en su extraño idioma, a veces sonaba como un nombre.

“Cwon'de” Lo oía nuevamente y como el bebé se daba la vuelta para buscar el sonido al igual que hacía con el nombre “Jesse” Ellos estaban acostumbrando a su retoño a ambos idioma, adecuarse para desenvolverse en ambos mundos.

Oye, oye – Le dice al cazador con una ceja arqueada – ¿Lo llamas de una manera en tu idioma?

Por los gruñidos y cacofonía provenientes de Ahab parecía confirmar sus dudas, además de mostrar lo obvio que debía ser, compartían un hijo en común y siquiera podían entenderse, aunque la mayoría del tiempo pudieran adivinar lo que el otro trataba de decir, hay ocasiones donde están atascados en las conversaciones, pero Galgo ya aprendió a conocer cómo gruñe lo suficientemente bien para saber el aspecto básico de su vínculo, si podía seguir llamándose solo Vínculo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado y gracias por leer.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, creo que es la primera vez que me arriesgo subiendo este tipo de contenido y es una ship de la que me encantaría ver mas en el futuro. Sin más, hasta luego.


End file.
